Sedra Region
by Eden Athol
Summary: The Sedra Region, home to thousands of Pokemon who have migrated from all other regions. A region still left with  untold areas, and mysteries to be solved. Alice Noble is just about to start her journey. Join us as we read it unfold!
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

The Sedra Region! A vast world filled with a little of something every region. Most of mysteries with Pokémon are coming clear, but Sedra still has many secrets to behold. Sedra is known for gathering the best of the best trainers, due to every gym leader being the same amount of strength. In this world, your type is said to determine battles. But every now and then, a few trainers can rise over all. Our journey begins here in Aisutaira, where Alice is about to have a rude wake up call.

The Snowy plain's blanket of snow shined brighter then the sun, as the new day had finally arrived. The room was dark, hiding all light coming in from the window from fuzzy pink curtains. Slowly Annabelle Noble opens the door, and the Glaceon on the bed awakes by the slightest noise from the door lock turning. She sneaks her way from the door to the curtains as the Glaceon groggily follows its master, wanting to rub against her leg and give a purr to say good morning.

Annabelle gives a second to prepare her daughter's reaction, until finally, she swings the curtains across, letting all light hit Alice in the face. Revealing the whole room for what is was. The walls pink, with posters of famous celebrities, and cute Pokémon. "Good morning Princess." She says energetically. Alice Squeezes Spheal and gives an obnoxious moan, trying to hide their faces into the covers. Annabelle picks up some dirty clothing, trying to keep the room as clean as Alice likes it, and gives a slight shake to Alice. Her response to shaking is yawning and saying, "I'm up, thank you," at the same time to her mother. Alice sits upright, and stretches her arms. Shaking her head to feel her auburn colored hair swing side to side. "Do you know what today is?" asks Alice. Spheal waddles out from under the covers, giving a slight, yet adorable, yawn. Then it replies to her with a quick "Spheal! Spheal Spheal!"

Alice Smiles, scooping up the baby Spheal and cuddling it. "Oh Spheal, your too cute for me. But you're right! It's my thirteenth birthday!" Alice answers as she puts him back down. Alice, in her pink tank top and dark pink fuzzy Pajama pants, heads to the mirror. To greet herself to another new day is her gray eyes, glomming within the sunlight. She does her hair, and light make up to last her through breakfast. Puts on her Pichu slippers, retrieves Spheal from the bed, and carries him down towards out of her room.

The rest of her second floor consisted of mainly, the guest room, the Bathroom, and her mother's room. Alice can see her father still sleeping, trying to block all the sun under the covers as she had tried earlier. Alice doesn't bother to wake her father, only whispers, "Good morning Daddy," and walks down the stairs. The stairs end up on a landing that turns for two smaller steps, and your then in the dining room. The room was a lot bigger than it really needed it to be. The ceiling was about ten feet from the floor, and the room was the largest in the house. Usually Alice forces her mother to have all her friends over for a dinner once a month. She sits down at the corner, where a baby's highchair is waiting for Spheal.

Glaceon passes by Alice as she puts down Spheal gently. "Why hello there Glaceon! Where's Momma! Wanna find Momma for me?" she asks. Glaceon gives a slight yawn, and gives a pause. Alice knows instinctively to pet her first. Glaceon does anything if you pet her first. Glaceon then gracefully makes a complete 180 degree spin without flaw, and continues to walk back to the kitchen. Alice could have figured, considering she could smell the cake baking, and Scrambled eggs with a mess of papers and onions being all mixed together.

Alice took a big whiff of her breakfast, as she kisses her mother's cheek. "Good morning Mommy, how are you feeling today?" She asks. Annabelle, with her brown hair in a long ponytail, returns Alice's kiss with a smile and responses, "Good morning princess. I'm good this morning of your birthday. I'm making your favorite breakfast, and will pick up your gift this afternoon. Should we have a party tomorrow?"

"Yes we should! We should have a big dinner like we do every month, only with a huge birthday cake, and ill even count this as the monthly dinner, just for you, mom."

"You humble me darling. You really do, I just can never do enough for you," Annabelle replies with a slight giggle that Alice joins in on. "Now get back to the table if you want your food!" demands Annabelle. Alice hurries back excitedly for her breakfast. She pats Spheal to let it know it's time to stop nibbling at the highchair. Spheal just stops moving completely half biting the highchair table, and gives a small cute look to Alice, as if say, "Do I have to? I'm too cute remember?" Alice just pats her again, and she stops biting and sits upright.

Alice's mother reappears with a plate in one hand, and a small dish of Poke food. She places the Poke food down first, slightly rubbing Spheal's head, and then places Alice's plate down. The plate held an omelet with all different types of peppers sticking out. Spheal instantly puts if face into the food, trying its best to chew with so few teeth. Alice slowly and politely eats in silence. After breakfast, Alice leaves cleanup to her mother, gets dress in a skirt and cot, grabbing her bag and favorite hat. The hat had wolf ears at the top and covering her ears and was the color of a silver-gray, to match her eyes. After finishing all of her makeup, putting on her boots, and cleaning Spheal up, she headed out the door with Spheal in arms.

The morning was basically done with, thanks to her mother letting her sleep in, and then breakfast. She figured she would walk around town, to see how many people would say happy birthday to her. When she entered the town square, she had already received about fifty people saying happy birthday to her. But in the center of the square there was a small crowd, trying to great a new traveler. He wore a full black suite, with matching overcoat and top hat. The top hate blocked most of his face; the only thing visible was his mouth and beard, and his big bushy beard. There were already rumors around saying he was a Pokémon champion in another region. Alice ignored him and the crowd, walking away, jealous of the lost attention.

She decided to make up her bit of upset to visit the town professor. They said he was very strange and only worked alone on the outskirts of town, but that he was a completely genius, and nutcase. But Alice knew him on a more personal level, considering he was her godfather and all. They knew each other quite well. It's all thanks to him her mother was given an Eevee that soon evolved into a Glaceon. "Wanna go see the professor with me?" asks Alice to Spheal. Spheal responds with its usual exited voice only saying, "Spheal, Spheal, Spheal!" Alice takes that answer as a yes as she continues done the street until she finds a carriage, mounted with a Dodrio, parked at the sidewalk.

She says hello to the driver, then asks for a free ride since it's her birthday. He allows it, and takes her to the town's Lab. She thanks the man for the ride, and continues to the door. Alice knocks three times in a funky rhythm and the door opens. She sneaks in awaking to surprise her godfather. The main lodge room was empty as usual. With the reception desk, who is usually her dad, who is absent for the day. She makes a left and follows the hall way until she finds the Eevee lab. She opens the door to see her perfectly gelled godfather's hair hovering over a small examination table. She purposefully slams the door, and he turns slowly. The knife in his hand now being seen, he says with a menacing voice, "I FINALLY FIGURE D OUT HOW TO MAKE THE GHOST TYPE EEVEE!" Alice shrieks and the knife is dropped.

The professor's face comes back to reality, as he lets the Eevee get off the examination table, and escape out the window. Alice slaps her godfather across the face and screams in horror. He gives her apologetic look as hugs her and wishing her a happy birthday. "Aw come on, forgive me already. You know how important this is to me and the whole world." Alice just faces the door, trying to leave. "I got it! I know what would cheer you up. How about your very own Pokémon, to start your journey? You are thirteen today after all!" he says. Alice faces brightens and she turns. "Really? I won't be traveling but I would love to have my own Pokémon for once!" she answers.

She knew that her mother would never get one, that's why both the Spheal and Glaceon belong to her mother only. So this was a good way to start. He goes behind him and uncovers a giant machine have three pokéballs on a spinning platform. Alice, when turning a pokéball to face her, would be told by the machine what Pokémon that was inside. The first option is a Treecko, next is Totodile, and finally is Charmander. To her she instantly wanted to choose the cutest, but when she looked at the little screen under the platform to see what they look like, she was having a big problem. All of the starters were cute! She couldn't decide, as she is just spinning the platform out of discomfort.

In a deep focus, she ignores the two boys who are found wrestling, as they roll into the professor's lab uninvited. They jump to their feet, and then see the three pokéballs. Alice finally decides on Charmander when each boy grabs one, and they run out of the room complaining about who will win their battle to be had. Alice's jaw drops to the floor as they storm off, and her Godfather only laughs at her misfortune. All that was left was the Treecko. She picks it up resentfully, as she tosses it out. The Treecko doesn't come out the lime green color it usually does. Out comes a light blue Treecko. Alice nearly jumps back from this unexpected situation and looks towards her Godfather being the fact that he is a professor and all. He calmly looks at it, and tosses a small twig for it. "Some Pokémon are born a special color, different from others. Their abilities don't change, but it is very rare to see one in a life time.

These Treecko migrate north because of the territory being on their side with their color." he answers. He hands her a map and tells her of his life when it was a Pokémon trainer. He recommends she tells her mother before leaving, but that she should consider not being a princess anymore. He kisses her cheek and slams the door to the lab after shoving her out, leaving her outside with a Treecko at her side and Spheal scared of it. Alice kneels down next to it, and puts her hand out to shake his. Treecko slowly moves his arms from being crossed to shaking her hand. She smiles and he returns back into his tough guy pose. Looking at the map, Alice notices a strange symbol by her home town, Aisutaira.

Then remembers that its home of the famous Dragon/Ice gym leader Evan. Since the gym and the lab are on the outskirts of the town she can walk towards it within fifteen minutes. When she gets there, she returns Treecko, planning to make a grand entrance, but stops once she finds him facing another trainer. Her hair is black with red streaks and she wore silver goggles. Alice only let herself have her head in, to not interrupt the battle that's about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Expectations

"Ladies first" Evan's gym leader says

Becca tosses the pokéball playfully and yell's "Let's GO"

Evan laughs and reaches into his cape, spinning a pokéball on his finger, then flicking it into the field "Appear!" he roars'' His Dragonite stands tall and proud

Becca smiled. A Dragonite wasn't going to be the easiest opponent for her Charizard. "Fly up into the air, and then use Wing Attack!"

Evan simple yells "counter" and Dragonite charges in with a Wing Attack, not hesitating to hit Charizard's attacks head on.

Becca watches as the Dragonite zooms up close to her Charizard. At the last second she yells "Hurry, now use Dragon Claw, Charizard!"

On instinct Dragonite turns its body, redirecting its attack towards Charizard's hand

The attack clashes and a small sonic boom forces them back a yard from each other

"Impressive," Becca mutters to herself. The two had some space in between them now so it was as good of a time as ever to use this move. "Use Flamethrower!"

Evan simple yells "Overpower it!" and Dragonite shoots a hyper beam towards Charizard's flamethrower

"Fly higher!" Becca yells. Her Charizard follows her instruction, the hyper beam grazing the bottom of Charizard's tail.

Evan doesn't even move as Dragonite flies to the ground to recharge, the sitrus berry Dragonite is holding isn't hesitated to be eat it. Evan smirks and orders in a low voice, "outrage..." Instantly Dragonite thrashes out with small fire balls flying and it charging for Charizard

Becca knew this move. She could have her Charizard dodge all these fire balls; the fire wouldn't faze him at all. But she wasn't the one to be on the defensive. "Charizard, coat yourself in flames! It's time for our favorite move!"

Dragonite is only a foot away from lashing itself at Charizard, Evan unfazed. The Glaceon on Evan's shoulder trying to hide her face from the next move to happen

Charizard spins upward, creating what appeared to be a flame tornado around itself. As it reaches the height of the gym, Becca yells "Flare Blitz!" The charizard takes a new direction and nose dives straight towards Dragonite.

Dragonite purposefully spins in the opposite direction of Charizard, and lets if random fire balls surround it also, but letting its arms flail to add its claws into its attack

At the last second Dragonite's outrage ends and it becomes confused, the only drawback to outrage, as it then falls to the ground, getting hit directly on its leg. The pain brings Dragonite out of confusing, but it now doesn't dare to land, only hovering from this battle on. Charizard's hit flies it back as a giant bruise forms from its forehead, though Charizard ignores it completely

Charizard and Becca watch the Dragonite hover. This was definitely a battle for the skies, something Becca enjoyed quite a bit. "Charizard," Becca yelled, letting no time be wasted, "charge towards Dragonite."

Evan yells "Dragon rush it!" Dragonite's eyes go red as it roars menacingly, charging the foe while exhibiting overwhelming strength, and bloodlust

Charizard wasn't intimidated by Dragonite's appearance. He brings his claw back, anticipating what his master was going to tell him to do next.

Dragonite makes contact with a full body tackle, its arms punching both sides of its stomach

"Dragon claw," Becca ordered, even though both of them knew Charizard understood the situation. Charizard raised its large arm, fighting through the pain and swipes the Dragonite's back.

Both faint from the unbearable pain having both gym leaders on their tiptoes to see who will hit the ground first. Dragonite and Charizard both half conscience attempt to land on their feet, but Dragonite's legs has his fall, as the pain in Charizard's stomach seems to not allow him to stand either. Both land on the ground at the same time

Evan laughs, as he returns Dragonite to its pokéball "well well, it seems we have a tie, why not have another Pokémon end it?"

Becca nods her head in agreement. "Alright." She returns Charizard to his pokéball. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get someone to avenge you." Her Slugma slides around in circles around Becca's feet, anxious to get in the battle. She knew Evan was a strong competitor and she wouldn't want to see Slugma end up like her Charizard.

Evan's Glaceon jumps off his shoulder hissing at her Slugma. Evan simply pats her on her head, reaching his arm out for to climb back on. The repeats "Ladies first"

Becca contemplates her options for the second round. She would love to see a Flareon / Glaceon battle, mostly because she would have a nice type advantage there. But she really hated to have to choose her Pokémon first. "How about we go with men first this time?"

Evan chuckles as he quickly tosses a pokéball into the gym floor. "Sorry, but Glaceon is my last resort" I'll let you pick, Lapras, Garchomp, or Flygon?

Becca liked the options Evan gave her. "You know, I always liked Trapinchs for some reason. They evolve into Flygon, right?"

Evan smiles and asks" is that what your wishing for?"

Becca nods. "Yup." 

Evan yells Appear yet again and the pokéball releases his Flygon. Flygon uses its tail and hits the ball back to Evan

"Let's do this for Charizard," Becca said. She threw out a pokéball and her Dodrio came onto the field.

Evan knew she would play this card with her having fly type, and doesn't hesitate to start the battle, only yelling "block their vision!" Flygon then starts up a huge sand storm

The advantage of Dodrio is that they don't only have two eyes, but six. The two Dodrio heads on the sides block the face of the in the middle, sacrificing their ability to see to help their comrade.

Evan doesn't give any time to let Dodrio counter and orders Flygon to use flamethrower

The middle Dodrio head glances up and sees the column of fire coming towards them. The middle Dodrio lets out two high pitch tweets, alerting his fellows to the danger. They sprint to the right and narrowly miss the attack.

Flygon follows up by entering from behind with a Dragon claw

The Flygon was very fast, but not many Pokémon could be the Dodrio in a speed contest. They run forward, Flygon's dragon claw manages to only slice off a few of Dodrio's tail feathers.

Flygon, still pressing its attack, follows up with a few moves slashes with dragon claw, pressuring Dodrio. Even, unflinching, is proudly watching within his thin ice barrier made by his Glaceon.

The Dodrio still pressed onwards, knowing that they would not be embarrassed by losing this race. Becca looked at them impatiently. "I need some sort of attack from you, Dodrio. "Use Uproar!"

Dodrio heads all scream random sounds and everything at a really high pitch, with all sound waves focusing on the other Pokémon's ears

The Flygon halts because of the sound. Becca seizes the chance. "Drill Peck!" she shouts.

Flygon attempts to dodge by throwing itself back, instead gets contact with one of its heads onto its stomach

Flygon, now gone from sight of the Dodrio, is now making another sandstorm. It just makes the whole area almost completely unsafe. Evan's ice barrier starts to crack, but then is fixed and reinforced by his Glaceon.

Becca's Slugma watched how the Glaceon fixed the ice barrier. It continued to circle around Becca's feet, trying to alert her to how this might get dangerous. The Dodrio try to perform the same maneuver as before, to protect the middle one, but they were caught in surprise and didn't make it in time.

Becca still didn't want to waste time. "Alright, middle, look up about 40 degrees," Becca yelled, acting as their eyes. Sandstorms didn't affect her with her goggles. "Left and right look up about 46 degrees and use Tri Attack!"

Flygon, can see Dodrio charging, and doesn't hesitate to end this fight right at that moment. it charges at the foe with a Giga impact as energy is flowing from its body to increase speed as it spins to let the whole sandstorm surround it.

A giant sonic boom is made as Evan's ice barrier shatters and he and his Glaceon are blown away, though Evan is able to shield his Glaceon.

Becca, foreseeing this, braces herself as the sonic boom blows he back, but she manages to though out Houndour to help shield Slugma, as she is thrown to the ground. Even Alice, hiding from the door screams loudly as she is blown back a good four yards from the door, and is knocked out

Alice walks up to both Evan and Becca staring at her. She is frightened by them, and crawls away. Both Becca and Evan apologies at the same time, but they can tell their sheer power has frightened the girl.

Spheal crawls slowly from behind Evan, with Glaceon right at its side. Alice calms down at the sight of her beloved baby Spheal. It rolls towards her, and she scoops it up back into her arms. Now calm, Becca gives out a hand to help Alice up, since her skirt was having Evan stare a bit. Alice picks up on the hint, tying to hide her blush as she is helped up.

Evan introduces himself as the 8th gym calmly and coolly, as Becca, in a very optimistic way, wave's hello and introduces her as the 4th. Alice eyes widen, as she explains to them how she planned on taking on Evan with her Treecko.

He laughs and recommends facing the first gym leader south of here. Evan continues to say, "He's a lot nicer then I or Becca here. We're tough players that don't hold back, as you saw." Alice gives a look of confirmation to Becca, but all she does is only moves out of the way to reveal the destroyed gym.

Alice laughs to herself at the thought of facing either one of these two. She thanks them for helping her out, since she could've gotten frostbite or something worse. Becca offers to fly Alice home, but Alice refuses.

Her father or mother is surely looking for her by now, or at least her father should be at work. So she says her goodbyes to Becca as she gets on her Dodrio and it speeds off to the Pokémon center. Alice beings to walk back to the lab while waving to Evan one last time until he returns to the ruins that were once his gym.

She doesn't seem to have any problems from the giant force push she received, but she does have a headache. She starts to walk faster than usual to hurry to the lab. She gets there in ten minutes, and able to find her father just about to enter the building. Her dad had grey eyes, and very short hair. He was fat or anything but lazy.

He waves smiling to her once she calls for him. She gives him a hug and explains what happened to her. To her surprise he is excited for her decision to be a Pokémon trainer. Usually her other career choices her mother loved he found extremely boring, but this seem to have made him really happy.

The carriage mounted with the Dodrio is still waiting, as they both ride home together on the nice soft leather seats. Upon Alice's return, before entering her home, she lets Treecko out of his pokéball, to introduce him to her mother. Before she opens the door she takes a good long look at Treecko. The way his arms fold, with the little twig in his mouth.

He was a regular tough guy, and obviously craves battles. The only problem is she didn't plan on being a trainer. She didn't even plan on battles. The only thing with Pokémon she really considered was doing contests with them only. At first it was breeding, but she soon gave that dream up once she found out how much work it was. She softly pats the back of Treecko's head and says, "Sorry, but you're never going to battle.'


End file.
